


A Little Firewhisky Never Hurt Anyone

by SamanthaB



Series: Marauders/Wolfstar One Shot Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone was happy and nothing hurt, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaB/pseuds/SamanthaB
Summary: In which Remus is very drunk





	A Little Firewhisky Never Hurt Anyone

Remus giggled as he sprawled over Sirius’ lap who just raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Are you okay there, Moony?”

The four friends; James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, resident pranksters of the Gryffindor House, happily living their sixth year of Hogwarts, had found themselves with a Ogden’s Old Firewhisky bottle. It was still the beginning of the year and although they already had a lot of work they had decided to enjoy the bottle, using the excuse they didn’t want the drink to go bad before they got a chance to try it.

Remus looked up at Sirius and nodded, suddenly growing thoughtful. “Did you know your name is very misleading?” 

“Is it now?” Sirius asked, a grin of amusement already in his lips.

Remus let out a couple of muffled chuckles, trying to remain with a straight face but failing miserably. “Because you’re the biggest child I know.” He said and started laughing again.

“Oh Moony…” James chuckled. “You could have done so much better!” He added and Sirius nodded, although he was trying to hold his laugh. 

“Oh no, I am being _serious_, right now.” He giggled. “Did you know…” He then continued, claiming Sirius attention back to him. “Did you know,” he repeated when Sirius turned his head to look down at him. “You have an interesting face.” He said poking his cheek.

“An interesting face?” Sirius asked.

“Well, yes, obviously.” Remus said and rolled off his lap to go get the bottle of firewhisky before rolling to his lap again. “It’s a nice face though.” He nodded and took a swig of the whiskey, liking the way the warmth from the drink spread over his chest.

“How nice?” Sirius asked, pushing his luck. There was only one thing that gave one more bravery than firewhisky and that was Felix Felicis, but after a quarter of a bottle of the first there was no difference for Sirius. Could be less lucky, but the courage was there.

“Like… Really nice.” Remus nodded.

Sirius hummed. “You’re in an exam. The question reads; How nice is Sirius Black’s face? What is your answer?” Sirius tried, not happy with Remus answer yet. 

Remus blinked. “That’s rubbish. No exam would have that question.” He said and then at Sirius’ defeated groan and face palm he continued. “But if I really had to answer. If I were to _fail_ if I didn’t answer… I would answer… Sirius Black’s face is so nice I could kiss it.”

“You would kiss my face?” Sirius asked and suddenly he felt his cheeks burn and his heart might have or might have not skipped a beat. _Get a grip, Black._

Usually Sirius wouldn’t have to worry with a small blush. His natural golden brown skin would be enough to cover it up but the small grin that grew on Remus’ face told him he should be worrying.

“Yes, I would…” Remus said and reached out to gently press a finger against Sirius’ lips. “Right there.”

“Why don’t you go for it then?” James said and Sirius looked up at his best mate.

Sirius glared at James in such a way that if looks killed, James Potter would be buried in some far away, forgotten, graveyard. But James being James, just plastered a innocent look on his face and pointed at Peter who widened his eyes and shook his head.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Remus licked his lips and pulled himself up on one hand. “Hey,” He poked Sirius’ shoulder and waited for him to look back at him before cupping his face. “Can I kiss your nice face?” He asked with a small smile.

Sirius nodded numbly and before he knew it he had Remus’ lips pressed against his own in a soft and warm kiss. The first of many.

In front of them, Peter pulled some sickles out of his pocket, huffing. “You win.” He said as he passed the money to a wide grinning James.


End file.
